


Dead Cat

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bringing back to life, Dead Pet, Gen, Necromancy, Other, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Stephen finds you trying to bring your pet back from the dead.





	Dead Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much of him, still debating on whether I am happy with how I write him

You were halfway through the incantation when you heard his voice, "Okay, who's raising the dead while I'm trying to sleep?" How the hell did he even know to come at this precise moment? And then you spotted that damn cloak trying to look nonchalant, which was a feat you never thought possible with an article of clothing.

"Judas." You muttered under your breath and the scarlet garment managed to look offended. 

Stephen took in the scene, an ancient text open to a spell of necromancy, a tear-stained face on his apprentice, and a dead feline. The sorcerer looked at you sternly, "That spell would raise an army of the dead, a bit excessive for a deceased pet, don't you think." 

You sat there feeling the weight of defeat and loss as you watched your teacher open a small portal into the library where he replaced the book you pilfered earlier. Stephen then put his attention on you.

"What is its name?" He said it with an annoyed huff pointing at your dead cat.

"Mr.Snerd." 

"You were going to plunge the _world_ into chaos for an old fat cat named _Mr.Snerd_."

"I don't want chaos, I just want my cat, Stephen." The tears threatened to fall again.

Stephen kept his face neutral as he muttered words quietly to himself. You watched as your cat came back to life, then it de-aged back to a kitten. You looked up to see the Eye of Agamotto closing and Stephen winking at you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it consider giving it a kudos.  
Or leave a comment. Both help me know if I am on the right track...


End file.
